Desperate Struggle Under the Moonlit Night, the Mysterious Assassin and Zanpakutō
is the one hundred seventieth episode of the Bleach anime. As Ichigo Kurosaki learns more about Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, he is forced to fight off an assassin going after the girl. Summary Ichigo’s classmates ask Rurichiyo a myriad of questions, but Kenryū does all the answering for her, and he gives vague responses. He pays special attention to Ichigo because he thinks he is being rude to Rurichiyo, but Ichigo mainly sees all this as just a nuisance. When it comes time to go home, Rurichiyo wants to walk with Ichigo, but Kenryū opposes the idea because he has already planned out a route and bribes her with candy. Ichigo knows that something is wrong because Kenryū is being too cautious, but he is nevertheless fine with just leaving them alone for a while. That night, Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo both sense an abnormal Reiatsu coming from next door, and they see Kenryū looking around on his rooftop. To their surprise, someone else suddenly appears in a flash of light and crashes through the roof. Though they follow this person into the house together, Kenryū decides to leave things to Ichigo as soon as he sees Enryū carrying Rurichiyo away to safety. The person turns out to be an assassin armed with a special sword, and when Ichigo prevents him from going after Rurichiyo, the two begin to fight. Ichigo almost receives a wound when the reflective surface on the hilt of the assassin’s sword flashes light into his eyes, leaving him momentarily vulnerable. However, his reflexes are enough to save him and he assists Rukia when she is hit by the same technique. Ichigo quickly figures out that the reflected moonlight causes the assassin’s target to lose their senses for a moment and he uses this to his advantage by reflecting that light right back at the assassin with the blade of his Zanpakutō. He is thus able to easily disarm the assassin and attempts to find out afterwards why the assassin is after Rurichiyo. However, the assassin tries to escape and allows himself to be killed by Ichigo’s subsequent attack. Once the fight is over, Kenryū and Enryū return with the still sleeping Rurichiyo. Ichigo decides to invite everyone over so that Kenryū can finally explain the situation. When Rukia hears that Rurichiyo’s family name is Kasumiōji, she recognizes that as a house of high nobility from Soul Society. Kenryū in turn is amazed that Rukia is from the Kuchiki Clan and bows his head to her. Kenryū explains that Rurichiyo is the legitimate heir to the Kasumiōji Clan, but both of her parents are dead. There is a person named Gyōkaku Kumoi who has been managing the house and has recently been trying to overthrow her. Certain incidents have been revolving around Rurichiyo, leading Kenryū to believe Kumoi is trying to assassinate her, which is why he brought her to the Human World for protection. Kenryū formally asks Ichigo to protect Rurichiyo. Before he can make a decision, however, Rukia forces Ichigo to accept the task, while deciding to personally help as well. After Ichigo reluctantly accepts, Kenryū reveals that Rurichiyo does not know she is being targeted, and they do not want her to find out. Meanwhile, in Soul Society, Kumoi meets with the leader of his men and sends him, along with several other assassins, to take care of Ichigo and his friends. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book With no other available options, the Shinigami Men's Association is forced to use the men's bathroom as their headquarters. There, they discuss "manly" cellphone designs. Lieutenants Shūhei Hisagi and Marechiyo Ōmaeda offer their ideas, but Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba pronounces Hisagi's "not manly enough" and Ōmaeda's too expensive. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. The Assassin (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Bakkōtō used: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes